bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bully Wiki
Archive1 *Archive2 Students and Quotes (Updated December 14, 2008) Preppies *Bryce (7) *Chad (3) *Justin (5) Greasers *Lucky (12) Jocks *Luis (2) *Mandy (1) Townies *Clint aka Henry (6) *Gurney (1) *Jerry (3) *Omar (3) *Otto (4) *Zoe (4) Non-clique *Ivan (6) *Gloria (6) *Karen (9) *Lance (7) *Pedro (2) *Trevor (5) Proposed quote order So as to standardize everything, here's how I think it should be organized. :Cutscene Dialogue :Friendly Dialogue :: Wandering :: Greeting :: Conversing :: Goodbye :: Requesting hiring money :: Receiving hiring money :: If Jimmy hides while hiring :Unfriendly Dialogue :: Friendly acceptance of apology :: Apologizing :: When bullied :: Threatening :: Demanding protection money :: Receiving protection money :: Laughing at clothing :Fight Dialogue :: Watching a fight :: Attacking :: Joining a fight :: While fighting :: Chasing :: Out of breath :: When hidden from :: Winning a fight :: Knocked Out :Authority Figure/Little Kid Dialogue :: Threatening to tattle :: Tattling :: Warning to get to class :: When tattled to :: When busting someone :Miscellaneous Dialogue :: Bumped into :: Hit by vehicle :: Hit in the groin :: Hit by stink bomb :: Hit by dead rat :: Spat on :: Swirlied :Other Characters on... '' McJeff 19:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Discussion What quotes do you reckon all student should have listed then? I think the Bullies in particular should always have the Insults, shoving taunts, and physical bullying quotes stated since its their characteristics. Maybe even add threatening money too. Dan the Man 1983 21:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm of the opinion that unless the character doesn't have 20 quotes yet, quotes should be included on a basis of either how funny they are, or how indicative of the character's characteristics they are. McJeff 01:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hard to find 20 quotes for some students like Bo. Dan the Man 1983 02:06, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::You just have to be patient enough to catch them in conversations. There's a couple missions where the clock disappears for a while, but none that I know of where you're on good faction standing with the Jocks. I've got a game saved at Christmas morning, the clock doesn't run while Jimmy's being called to the office so it's great for quote mining, but it doesn't work for non-hostile quotes for the Greasers and Jocks since I'm on bad terms with them at the time. McJeff 04:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Start of Chapter 5 is always a good time to hang around Jocks and listen to them. I haven't played Bully in over 2 weeks since I'm playing True Crime New York City again. I haven't even played GTA 4 in a while. I always add in the crime ridden city cheat code on True Crime and patrol the streets, the mission bore me in the game. Dan the Man 1983 06:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I haven't gotten to play GTA4 yet and I want to really badly, but I'll probably never get to because I don't want enough different games to justify buying a next-gen system, and if I do get one it's probably going to be the Wii. The games I mostly play are older games, mostly from the SNES era and late 90s/early turn of the century PC games. Tangent, but I've always sorta thought the SNES era was the peak of videogaming because that was when game content was #1. Now it's as much about graphics and features as anything else. I sit here thinking they could make something like Super Mario World with around 500 levels, or a Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past with 30+ dungeons, and wish they'd do that instead of making me quit playing the final fantasy series because of cruddy voice acting. :::::Anyway. Do you know of any times when the game clock disappears besides the three I already know of? Those are at the beginning of the game, during Halloween, and Christmas morning. McJeff 07:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Not that I remember no. :::::GTA 4 is wicked, Niko is funny, and a good protagonist, you feel sorry for him in a way, he is a ruthless person, but shows a lot of remorse in some ways. He pronounces dick as deek. Was hilarious hearing him say You're a deek to someone in a small cutscene. Christina laughed at it, and set it as her myspace name for a while. I have no next generation console, my brother has an XBOX 360. I was gonna get Bully SE for it, but I decided against it. Dan the Man 1983 08:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Un-named Townsfolk (updated 4th November 2008) There's still some Townsfolk who have yet to be identified. I'll be glad if someone can help out, as I don't have the Instruction Manual (my game is a bootleg copy). * White female with medium auburn hair and blue fur blouse and skirt. * White elderly male hobo with balding white hair and blue vest over purple shirt. * White middle-aged hobo/news-stand owner with heavy black shirt and denim jeans. * White elderly resident of the retirement home in white pyjamas. * White middle-aged lady at Carnival running the High Striker. * White male midget at Splish-Splash dunk tank. That's all I can think of. I'll update the list later. Paul H K 09:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Tonight while I was playing, I heard one of the townswomen, I think Bethany, say "I can't believe Zack Owens asked me out. Ew." or something like that. I know Zack Owens is one of the names that never got matched to a character in the game, but since her dialogue mentions him... :I didn't know where else to say this. McJeff 06:42, 7 November 2008 (UTC) De-Adminship vote. Currently there is 4 administrators on this Wiki. 3 of them are Active. 3 of them are Bureaucrats. *Megabuster - INACTIVE. *Dan the Man 1983. *McJeff *TheKidInside Since Megabuster now has nothing to do with this Wiki and doesn't even possibly use Wikia anymore. Do you reckon we should take a vote to whether we should ask for his admin flag to be taken away from him due to inactvity? If so vote yes or no. I vote yes due to long inactivity. Dan the Man 1983 00:57, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree. If I recall, Megabuster was the person who originally asked for the wiki to be made, but then he never edited it. What little content was here when we first got here was the work of A-Dust. JoePlay offered you beaurocratship because you were doing lots of work, then you promoted me to admin and later to beaurocrat, and Jessica to admin. McJeff 02:53, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah it was him who asked for the Wiki to be started. Credit to him for that. It was however then inactive until that dude from Wikipedia copied and pasted the old version of the List of Characters in Bully page to here. Dan the Man 1983 03:45, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Megabuster's been de-sysoped. McJeff 23:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I asked Sannse to do it two days ago and stated earlier on that we took a vote on it. Dan the Man 1983 23:15, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Surnames again I brought this up once before, and no one besides Dan responded. I don't think the character articles should speculate on surnames and the racial heritage behind them, excluding when the character actually seems to have the heritage indicating the surname. In other words, it's appropriate for Juri, Pedro and Angie to have their heritage discussed in their articles, but not so much for the kids who are clearly American like Algie and Petey. McJeff 00:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :I think it's okay for the odd few. Not every students possible heritage should be stated. Paul however is the one who keeps on adding heritage to surnames. I myself would like to ask Paul where he gets them from along with the names of townsfolk. But we get no answer. :It's also appropriate for Luis since he is clearly hispanic. :You say Algie is clearly American, but myself I can see Greek in him and I will explain why if you ask. :Any other student and the name heritage should not be stated in my opinion. Dan the Man 1983 08:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::When we write the character descriptions, we can state their heritage, ONLY if there is evidence to it. I think this would be much neater and we wouldn't want any information that is lacking support. This is my opinion: Only students who have evidence to their certain heritage may be have it stated in their articles. TheKidInside 09:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::So it is agreed then? Only state students heritage if there is clear evidence? Dan the Man 1983 09:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Hiatus in January. I will be away for a week or two in January since me and Chrissy are going to Cyprus to visit her family she has there. When I met her I hadn't been on a vacation for a long time, I think my last was in December 2002 in the USA. But this will be my 2nd in the space of a year, since we was in Mallorca for a week in May. Dan the Man 1983 09:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Patroller Question Do we need a new patroller to help us combat vandalism or should we just stick with the 3 main staff members? Dan the Man 1983 19:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :I think we're good. Not like there's been any vandalism since I figured out rangeblocks. McJeff 20:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Opinions section for each page. What do you guys think? Should we make sub pages for each page for users to post their opinions. For example the opinion page for Algernon would be for opinions on the character. Dan the Man 1983 07:46, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Dan, I'm sorry. I'm not 100% for this idea for a certain reason. The reason is that the opinion pages could get very out of hand with cursing because we know there's a lot of bad mouths. I'm worried about that people will overdo it with language. Otherwise, it sounds like an interesting idea. TheKidInside 10:29, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Such language is easily dealt with. If it gets out of control we can always lock and protect the pages and sanction out warnings for such language. Dan the Man 1983 18:47, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::If we did this of course we'd follow the same rules for articles, forums or both. Though I think it'd be better to add a speculation section to characters rather than an entire subpage. Nor am I sure there's really enough speculation to make it worthwhile. McJeff 01:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a good idea. Dan the Man 1983 02:35, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Message from the Community Team. Hello. All wikis will be "read-only" from 9am - 10am UTC Tuesday morning (that's 1:00am Pacific, 4:00am Eastern). During this time, editing will be disabled while we do some routine maintenance, but you will still be able to access the site. This message is only being sent to wiki admins, so please pass this information along to other members of your communities as needed. Thanks, Wikia Community Team Views and Opinions on my Bureaucrat position. Now just to state that I have been thinking about stepping down for a few days now. I dunno why, I just feel someone deserves it more then me I suppose. I just want to ask your opinions on this. Should I step down or not, and state reasons why. Dan the Man 1983 01:21, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Of course you shouldn't step down. You've done more work on this wikia than anyone except me, and we're pretty much even. We both had a bad day, and I was more out of line than you were - I picked the fight when I decided to stir up the old argument over the cricket bat/frat paddle thing. Just don't worry about it. McJeff 02:26, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Dude it ain't that. I just been wondering the last couple of days whether I'm cut out to be a Bureaucrat or not. Dan the Man 1983 02:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, Wikipedia has a policy where people are to never use their administrative powers against someone who they're in a dispute with. But this wiki has so few people posting on it that's not really a policy that would work here. Anyway besides blocking me, what have you done that makes you think you're not cut out for a bureaucrat? (And frankly, I'd have probably gotten 48 hours on wikipedia for edit warring and "pointy" disruption, so you weren't even far out of line there). McJeff 02:34, 18 December 2008 (UTC)